


Pick Up My Pen

by HimeBee



Category: Tekken
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Manhandling, Office AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Your father and yourself have come all the way from your humble abode overseas to assist the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation, in matters pertaining to the business. You were asked to stay overnight to aid Jin with some paperwork, and yet he never asked you to doanyof it. So why were you here in the first place?





	Pick Up My Pen

Ever since you first came to Japan, you had a set list of priorities. One of those priorities was relaxation. Aside from being here for business purposes pertaining to the Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation, the trip was still somewhat of a getaway for you, a trip away from the monotony of the everyday grind.

 

You had come with your father, who usually takes care of all the imperative paperwork. Your job was to assist the Corporation's boss in any way you could, so that's why you were here now; standing next to Jin Kazama's desk with your hands cupped nervously in front of your pencil skirt. He was an intimidating man, to say the least, but he was still human; a very tired human.

Jin had rubbed his temples for the umpteenth time that day as he eyed the large stack of papers next to him that was literally the height of a full grown dog. He was currently filling out some tedious shipment chart for the business, which was clearly beneath him. You offer to do it for him instead, voice barely audible and meek.

"Sir, I could finish this for you... You should head home." Your soft voice snapped the man out of his irritated reverie and he dropped his pen with a small exhalation of held breath.

 

"I appreciate the offer, but that won't be necessary. I should have done this earlier..." He picked up the ink pen once more, scrawling company jargon on various dotted lines.

"But sir, I'm your assistant. I'm not really assisting you by just standing here." You laughed a little to lighten the mood, but it seemed slightly awkward in your opinion.

Nevertheless, Jin nods his head in agreement, raven-colored tresses of hair falling over his eyes and casting a hooded shadow over his dark eyes. He looked so tired. 

"You _are_ assisting me, Ms. [Your Last Name]. I imagine you know how boring it is to do paperwork alone late in the evening?"

 

"Yes, sir, I do."

"My hand may be a little cramped from writing all day, but I haven't been bored at all." Jin popped his knuckles and rolled his wrist around; the crackling sounds were a telltale sign of immense cramping and discomfort.

"Why is that, sir?"

"Because I get to talk to you." His words were nonchalant, yet they still had you blushing profusely, cheeks now a lovely hue of scarlet.

You told yourself over and over that he meant nothing by it, but you honestly didn't know _what_ to believe at this point.

 

You had heard rumors around the office about Jin Kazama, and most of them were fibs about his private life. A lot of workers, mainly females, swooned over him, some even claimed he was taken, but it wasn't your place to ask either way. The men were more cruel when gossiping about their boss, calling him every derogatory term that ever existed, yet none of them were actually brave enough to say it to his face.

It was amusing, really, watching your coworkers flounce around like asphyxiated fish out of water when Jin passed by. His very presence demanded your full attention and obedience, and he barely had to utter a single word. A man like that was to be feared, yet fear was the last thing on your mind whenever you thought about him...

 

Everyone was well aware how inappropriate, not to mention prohibited, it was to make googly eyes at your boss. Any relationship between coworkers was prohibited, actually, so you were forced to keep your mouth shut about your feelings toward the boss man. Not that you would tell any of your nosey coworkers in the first place...

You definitely wouldn't be confessing your love to Jin himself either, in fear of being terminated and sent home, possibly even blacklisted. Your father would _not_ be happy, should that happen. All you could do was stay in your place, assisting Jin in any possible way you could.

Jin was a very intelligent man, you knew it would only be a matter of time before he found you out... If that happened, you weren't sure how he would react to your emotions. He was too hard to read.

 

"[Your Name]." Your boss calling your name made you jump slightly, startled eyes snapping toward his face.

"Y-yes, sir?" Jin suddenly pushes his chair back and away from his desk, turning his body to face you fully.

"Pick up my pen." You almost choke on your spit at how casually he was asking this of you. Well, more like demanding.

"E-excuse me, sir?" The young man points down and you follow the direction of his pointing to the floor where his black pen lay motionless at his feet.

"Pick. Up. My. Pen." Had it been anyone else, you would've told them where they could stick their pen with vivid, explicit details.

But this was Jin Kazama, your extremely attractive, yet intimidating, boss. You were willing to do whatever he asked of you, even if you were extremely timid about it. Although, there was literally _no way_ you could pick up his pen without running face first into his crotch.

 

You couldn't tell for sure, but he looked really amused by your flustered expression. You were practically oozing nervousness.

"M-Mr. Kazama, sir.. Could you possibly move back a little?"

"I see no reason to. Just grab the pen already, you're hindering progress." Damn him... You had no choice but to get on your knees before him.

You tried your hardest not to blush or sputter as you leant forward, bending your head down to grab the pen from underneath him. You were literally inches away from his crotch, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of his body. God, you wanted to _die_.

 

"Do you imagine yourself in this position often, Ms. [Your Last Name]? On your hands and knees before me?" Your entire form goes still, eyes widening as you remain staring down at the ground, blush spreading across your entire face. Had you been found out so easily?

"You aren't very subtle, you know. I can see the way you look at me. It isn't like the way the other female workers gawk at me... You're.. Different." You nearly jump out of your skin as his hand suddenly comes down to brush against your cheek before he's cradling your chin in his fingers, tilting your head up so you're staring directly into his eyes.

"This position suits you very well.. I almost want to keep you there, but I've tormented you enough for one night, don't you agree?" At this point, you were too damn embarrassed _and_ turned on to say anything in response.

"I asked you a question, little girl." If you weren't wet before, you certainly are now.

 

Your panties practically clung to your swollen lower lips, causing you immense discomfort. The friction you created when you moved your hips was damn near hypnotizing, so you decided to gyrate your hips a little. Jin clicks his tongue disapprovingly at your none-too-subtle attempts at getting yourself off, a faux disappointed expression on his face.

"Naughty girl.. Did I say you could pleasure yourself? Stand up." You decided it would be in your best interest to do whatever he told you to with little to no back talk. 

"Bend over my desk and lift up your skirt. Let me see you.." It wasn't a request, but a demand from the tone of his voice, letting you know that you literally had no say in the matter whatsoever. 

 

"You could be terminated for you feelings toward me, you _do_  know that, right?" The man spoke lowly as his eyes followed your every movement until you were finally in front of his desk, skirt lifted just above the dip in your back. 

"Y-yes, sir." Jin was circling around you disconcertingly, moving out of your line of sight momentarily before reappearing behind you. 

"You do? Do you not care, is that it?" His tone wasn't reprimanding at all, which surprised you. It was more... Pleased, if anything. 

You wanted to look over your shoulder to see what he was doing, but before you could even move a muscle in your neck, a large hand pushes your face back down against the cold desk. A startled gasp fell from your lips at his sudden aggression, cheek squishing harshly against the cool surface as his fingers ran slowly through your hair. 

 

"N-no, it isn't like tha-!" Your words were rudely interrupted by a loud crack echoing throughout the office.

Although the sound alone was enough to make your body shake and it did not help your fright one bit, considering the hand that struck your ass was still hovering over it as if it intended to strike again. 

"Who gave you permission to speak? I don't want to hear _any_ excuses." Nothing you said would help your current predicament, and Jin knew that. 

You were also acutely aware of how much trouble you could get into when you felt your body responding to your boss' rough handling of you, panties becoming uncomfortably wet and almost melding with your sopping pussy lips. He had a clear view of the damp spot in your underwear with you bent over his desk like that. The thought alone was enough to make you whimper pathetically.

 

He was smirking, you could tell that much by the sound of his voice when he came to whisper in your ear, low and teasing, 

"Are you getting excited?" Slender, long fingers caress up and down your slit, effectively shutting you up before you could even get a single word out. You had no other choice but to bite your lip and keep quiet.

"S-sir, please..." You didn't want to admit it, but you were _really_ hoping Jin would do more than tease you by rubbing your slit. You weren't too proud to beg for it...

 

"Please what? Tell me what you want." Jin didn't even wait for your response before he was pushing your panties to the side, thumb rubbing against your clit whilst his middle and index fingers began to push inside of your cunt, slowly and intrusively. 

You wriggle against his desk, jaw slacked as his fingers slipped in easily with little to no resistance. He would more than likely tease you about this later, but you didn't care at this point. Your boss was literally finger fucking you on his desk, leaning over your back and whispering dirty shit in your ear that you never thought would come out of his mouth ever. There were some things you still didn't know about Jin, that much was obvious. 

 

"Are you getting close?" With your mouth currently out of commission you settled for a nod of affirmation, considering your head was no longer being forced down into the desk, but of course Jin wasn't having that. He wanted to hear you say it.

His fingers stopped entirely when you didn't respond verbally, making you whine in displeasure and sexual frustration. He was serious about this, but what else were you expected to do? It was already bad enough that you're in your current position now anyways.

Giving in to temptation and shamelessly begging for an orgasm caused by Jin's fingers without another thought was dangerous... Somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew that if you gave in to it right now, there would be absolutely no turning back. Yet, you couldn't bring yourself to give a fuck.

 

"Yes! I'm c-close, yes! F-fuck, just please, go faster, sir.." Despite his amused chuckles, Jin obliged your request and his pace began to pick up once more to the point where his desk was literally rocking along with the sharp movements of your body.

He had his fingers so deep inside of you that his knuckles were brushing against your wet lips, all while his thumb persisted in abusing your clit with its callused pad. Thank God it had been after hours, or else someone would have definitely heard you whining and moaning a variation of incoherent sentences and your boss' name.

You were almost at the end of your rope and Jin could easily tell this from the way your pussy clenched around his fingers, cute little voice evolving into a high pitch squeal. Yet Jin was cruel enough to deny you that sweet release you were so eagerly pursuing as he abruptly withdrew his fingers from your body, digits coated and dripping with your juices. 

 

You couldn't help but let out an aggravated whine whilst wiggling against the frigid surface of his desk like an agitated worm. Why had he stopped so suddenly? 

"W-why did you stop?" Jin pauses for a moment. Before he starts to speak again, he chuckles a little; a sinister sound to your ears. 

 

 

"What's the rush? We have all night, don't we?"


End file.
